Tarshal Azarimar
'''Tarshal Azarimar', also known through the criminal underworld as the Grey Vulture, is a former Morag Tong assassin and one time rebel of the Jorane, wanted in three different provinces for murder and a bounty on his head exceeding 20,000 septims as it has been rumoured to be though this is most likely is an embellishment on Tarshals behalf to keep his ego alive. Biography: Born 3E 400 in the Deshann plains of Morrowind to a farmer in service to the house of Dres, which bordered the hostile swamps of Black Marsh, Tarshals early life was marked by toiling on the fertile farmland for the Dunmeri nobles farm tithe which was annual. By the age of 18 Tarshal was recruited along with other Dunmer hopefuls into the folds of the elusive Morag Tong and put through extensive training in the art of killing targets effectively, many of whom did not pass but Tarshal succeeded although with many scars from his training and a bad addiction to skooma which helped dull the pain from the constant spars in the guild hall at Balmora. He also witnessed the deluge that was the Oblivion crisis and was one of many who partook in a desperate last ditch battle for Balmora against thousands of Dremora and beasts conjured from the unfathomable depths of the Oblivion realms, out of the 500 Moraq Tong defending the guild hall only 100 survived which severely cut down man power in Morrowind for it's operations. Further sorrows led in the form of the Baar Dau collapsing which wiped the once proud city of Vivec off the scholars maps, coupled with the death of the demi god Vivec led to the year known bitterly to many Dunmeri as the red year which rendered many parts of Morrowind ruined, and led to the Moraq Tong shattering and fleeing to many other lands on the pale promise of reunification. The final stake came in the form of the Accession war which saw the Argonians seize the opportunity of conquest and overran southern Morrowind which was Tarshals homeland and wiped out entire towns and villages not already overburdened with the far reaching effects of the red mountain erupting, this planted the seed of Tarshals hate against Argonians and their culture for the way they attacked Morrowind like vultures. With his prospects short and life looking increasingly bad Tarshal joined the refugees fleeing west to Skyrim via the Dunmeth pass where he settled in Riften and joined the Thieves guild and remained for the next 100 years, fortunes ran dry however and a feud developed between Tarshal and many of the Thieves guild over his debts and lust for Skooma. Following a heated argument over Tarshals debts and drug addiction, four senior guild members were found brutally murdered in one of the Thief loot rooms, what transpired is not known but the Thieves guild hold the belief Tarshal opportunistically murdered them in a drug induced rage and seized the chance to escape his debts via the ratway tunnels where he escaped to Windhelm and was falsely accused of robbery by the guards partially on the account of Xenophobia and skooma possession, he was soon thrown into cold damp cells in windhelm and spent two weeks being constantly tortured on the accounts of his supposed crimes. However escape came in the form of fellow Moraq Tong now reunited, having been tipped off by an informant in the guards. Solstheim was where the Moraq Tong or at least a portion of it had relocated, having been welcomed back into the fold Tarshal spent many more years serving his guilds cause in Cyrodil and wherever else a Death writ was ordered. He fathered a child on a refugee dunmer woman twenty years before the onset of the Civil war who having once reached the age of maturity was given an inheritance from Tarshal, though she didn't know his name as her mother was told a false name as it was bad for business in the Moraq Tong if you freely gave your name to just about anybody, made it harder for the Dark Brotherhood or the Imperials to catch you. On a job towards Bruma Tarshal briefly, albeit sweetly held the affections of a Dunmeri maid who he absolutely adored yet had to sadly abandon due to his line of work; to remember her he had her likeliness tattooed on his forearm as something to remember as he would've married her if fate had taken a different path for him. A chance encounter with a Dark Brotherhood assassin at Bruma nearly took Tarshal's life in a short, but brutal fight which drew the ire of the Bruma City Guard. Tarshal escaped, albeit heavily wounded while leaving behind the butchered corpse of the assassin whose blood painted the alleyway like a grim painting. Disillusioned with the Morag Tong and a life bound by it's rules of killing, Tarshal left hastedly for the confines of Cyrodiil where he began the profession of an independent assassin not bound by any guilds. Not long after a spate of assassinations he was caught and thrown into the cold confines of the Cheydinhal jail with a death sentence coming his way. Anticipating his miserable end with a sardonic temperament, he was saved by a fellow Dunmer named Goriyn who offered him a way out provided he swore allegiance and helped Goriyn in his future plans against the Empire for a prize beyond Tarshal's imagination. Two years later Tarshal commanded at the head of a hardened band of sixty guerilla fighters, harassing the roads to the Imperial City, with the tally of fifty-two dead Imperial soldiers to his name and a talent for murder unrivalled by most of his former friends in the Morag Tong, Tarshal was one of the most feared Rebels in the Jorane till several disagreements about the direction of the rebellion led to Tarshal being battered and thrown into the confines of Goriyn's prison for reasons unknown. The gods shined brightly on Tarshal and opportunity arose when several other prisoners devised a means of escape from the prison complex sensing a way to get away from Goriyn Tarshal joined the group in escaping the prison, dispatching several of Goriyns men in brutal ways before coming face to face with one of his tricks involving a bear which mauled Tarshal after coming back from the dead though he was fortunate to be healed. Faced with a manhunt on his back with the potential of a sentence involving hanging and becoming carrion for crows meant Tarshal joined Hafnir and his motley band of rejects and criminals in the hunt for Goriyn and his band of thugs. Appearance: Tarshal stands at 6'5 and cuts an imposing figure, hair long turned to grey and a body and face marred with scars detailing decades worth of fights and assassinations. His skin also has a slight pale quality to it which is a sign of Skooma addiction. Though old he has centuries of experience and a quick hand when it comes to knife fighting. A noteworthy thing to acknowledge is the multiple tattoos marked on his body, most notable being the mark of the Moraq Tong behind his ear, Daedric runic signs on his chest and a comely depiction of a Dunmeri Maid on his upper arm. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dunmer Category:Assassins Category:Morag Tong